This project is important because it provides the public and congress with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR Office of Communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Two issues of CCR connections to inform the public about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Nineteen summaries of important Journal papers to share via the web site: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals. Ten press items to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. On the Web, this year we added a new educational tutorial to the Understanding Cancer series (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer): Understanding Targeted Therapies for Prostate Cancer http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/targetedtherapies. Oversight and maintenance of a Web site providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally. The OC provided support to other offices and Divisions on various projects. These included the Office of Public Affairs and Research Communications, the Office of Media Relations, the Office of Communications and Education, Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences,and the NIH Office of Intramural Research. Assisted the NCI Office of Communications and Education in the creation of a video for Cancer.gov and in the production of NCI Cancer Bulletin articles. Provided content for and review of the CCR Staff Scientists and Staff Clinicians Newsletter and provided content for the NIH IRP Website. Wrote articles for the NIH Record and reviewed articles for the NIH Catalyst articles. Provided writing and editing support to CCR staff.